theoryreaderfandomcom-20200215-history
Miki Nonaka
''Miki redirects here, if you are looking for the 6th generation member of Morning Musume with the same name, head to Miki Fujimoto and if you are looking for the IdolMaster character with the same name, head to Miki Hoshii'' Miki Nonaka is a Japanese pop singer under Hello! Project. She is a twelfth generation member of Morning Musume. She is the first person to join Morning Musume that is fluent in English, and since her joining, she has filled the role as the group's "global representative" (グローバル担当; global tantou). History Early Life Nonaka Miki was born on October 7, 1999, in Shizuoka, Japan. Life in America Due to her father's job, she lived in the United States for eight years. She lived in the state of Illinois from 2001 to 2004 and in the state of Alabama from 2004 to 2010. During her time in Alabama, she attended a dance school. 2014 In Summer 2014, Nonaka auditioned for the Morning Musume '14 (Golden) Audition! for a opportunity to join Morning Musume '14 and successfully passed. She was introduced as a 12th generation member during Morning Musume '14's concert at Nippon Budokan on September 30, alongside with Haruna Ogata and former Hello! Project Kenshuusei members Maria Makino and Akane Haga. Miki Nonoka's Morning Musume member color was revealed to be purple. 2015 On January 4, Nonaka and and her fellow 12th generation members began a radio show on FM FUJI, titled Morning Musume '15 12ki Nikki. They also began a web talk show exclusive to fanclub members on March 5, titled 12ki Relay. On June 12, Nonaka released her first solo e-Hello! Blu-ray, Greeting ~Nonaka Miki~ On October 7, Nonaka celebrated her 16th birthday. This special event was called Morning Musume '15 Nonaka Miki Birthday Event. It featured three shows at TOKYO FM HALL. 2016 On January 29, Nonaka held a talk event at the Hello! Project Official Shop in Akihabara. On February 10, it was announced that Nonaka injured her left foot during a dance rehearsal for the Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Haru ~EMOTION IN MOTION~. After seeing a doctor, she was diagnosed with an avulsion fracture of the base of the fifth metatarsal (dancer's fracture) and a ligament injury in her heel. Nonaka required 4 weeks of recovery, and was not able to participate in several events during the month of February. As of February 20, Nonaka was able to sing while sitting. On February 12, it was announced that Nonaka would provide the English narration for Shizuoka Asahi TV's annual music documentary program ch223 music pinkiss ~Ponyo Trio Nihon Ichi no Sotsugyou Ryokou!?~, featuring Country Girls member Yamaki Risa and Hakoiri♡Musume member Wagatsuma Momomi. The original Japanese narration was broadcast February 20, and Nonaka's English narration was broadcast on February 26. On March 19, the first day of the Hello! Project Hina Fes 2016, Nonaka had completely recovered from her injury and returned to dancing. On May 3, Nonaka began the monthly radio show Hello! Project Mobile Sendenkaigi for the Hello! Project Mobile service along with "promotion manager" Haruka Kudo and fellow "promotion staff" members Haruna Ogata and Yanagawa Nanami. On October 21, Nonaka celebrated her 17th birthday at a special event called Morning Musume '16 Nonaka Miki Birthday Event, featuring one show at Kameari Lirio Hall in Tokyo. 2017 On January 1, Nonaka announced that as a global representative of Hello! Project and Morning Musume she would be making English videos about Hello! Project for the UP-FRONT LINK Facebook page throughout 2017. On February 14, Nonaka announced on her blog that she would star in her first drama, an episode of Otona e Novel on February 23. On February 16, the 12th generation's fanclub-exclusive web talk show 12ki Relay ended with a total of 100 episodes. Their radio show Morning Musume '17 12ki Nikki also ended on March 26. On April 6, the Morning Musume '17 12th generation and 13th generation members began a radio show on FM FUJI, titled Morning Musume '17 no Morning Diary. On October 19, Nonaka celebrated her 18th birthday at a fanclub event titled Morning Musume '17 Nonaka Miki Birthday Event, featuring two shows at IMA Hall. 2018 On February 5, it was announced that RakutenTV, who made a deal with the NBA last October for exclusive online distribution rights in Japan, have appointed Nonaka as an official NBA ambassador and she has traveled to New York City for her first week of training. She would be working alongside former Berryz Koubou member Tokunaga Chinami, who had been studying English abroad. On February 19, Nonaka announced that she was the ambassador for the Los Angeles Lakers. On December 13, it was announced that Nonaka would be halting her activities as an idol until mid-February 2019 to study abroad as a short term student to improve her English skills. 2019 On February 8, she returned to Japan from her study abroad. In the first performance of Hello! Project 2019 SUMMER tour held on July 13, Nonaka was only able to sing while sitting and had to wear sunglasses due to her catching pink eye in both eyes. However, she quickly recovered and was able to fully participate in the next day's performance. Appearance Miki wears a purple cheerleader top with purple sides, purple skirt and purple shoes. Unlike the other 12th generation members, however, she has a black ponytail. Personality To Be Added Gallery Miki_Nonaka_pic.jpg|Another appearance of Miki Nonaka 12ki go animate.png|All the 12th Generation Miki Nonaka GoAnimate.png|Original appearance of Miki Nonaka Trivia * Her YouTube official username is NonakaAmericaOfficial. ** The America part of her username is possibly due to her living in America for eight years. * Miki shares the same name as ex-Morning Musume member Miki Fujimoto and IdolM@ster character Miki Hoshii. Category:Females Category:Morning Musume members Category:Heroes Category:Characters voiced by Bridget Category:Characters Category:Singers Category:12th Generation Category:Purple Member Colour